Deliverance
by YuiHyde
Summary: Eles devises a plan to help Lucille and Kohaku get together but will it work or will their pasts keep them from what they want?


Eles stared out the window quietly observing the sunset. She smiled. Sometimes it was worth joining this band of insane criminals who call themselves a orchestra, ecspecialy when they were all alseep. She couldn't see how her father could trust them to take care of her. Eles wondered if her father knew about their crimes and if his did, did he just ignore them? Eles thought that was most likely. Well anyways, being in this orchestra changed her and she thinks that it changed them too. She enjoyed having this time fo herself. it really made adifference when everyone was asleep. It was also her time to snoop around, and she really made use of it. Once she had found Gwindel's old photos and a picture of Lucille's sister and him. She hadn't found one sinle thing of Kohaku's and that really made her mad. Even if it was just a picture or hell even a book of his would've satisfied her lust for knowledge of her supriors, but Eles couldn't find shit. She waited glaring at the man who had nothing to fulfill her wishes. He had to have something she thought. Lucille stired and mumbled something about Kohaku being a jackass and rolled over and continued to sleep. Okay if I was a crazy manic where would I keep my stuff?, she thought again. She sighs. "Maybe I could ask...," She mumbles.  
>"Ask about what?"<br>Eles looks up surprised. She had no idea when Gwindel had woke up, but there he was plain as day. "I was wondering about Kohaku, because he has no pictures of himself or his family and I just wanted to get to know you guys better, so everytime you guys fall alseep I snoop though your things," she confessed feeling guilty about her actions. "You can ask you know, but Kohaku would probably won't tell you anything," He admitted. "I know," She answers keeping her eyes away from him. "I'll tell you something about him, but he would surely deny it if you ask him," Gwindel said and a slight mischievious smile forming. "Really! Tell me!" Eles said excitedly. "Okay well it was just from observation but, he flirts with Lucille, which I don't even thinks he knows that he does," Gwindel said. Eles eyes widened at his new piece of information, even if it was an object, it was still something the she now new about the violinest. "So do you think he likes Lucille?" Eles Asks. Gwindel nods at the girl who is grinning like crazy.  
>Awesome.<p>

Hours later everyone was up and they were heading to their next destination. The city of Vaughn. Lucille was extremely excited since this town had huge cherry blossom orchards, and he was dying to see them. He kept raving like mad about how beautiful they were and how his parents took him to see them when he was young. After about ten minutes Kohau told Lucille to shut up. Eles grinned as the two started bickering. she knew that Gwindel was probably grinning as well. Finally they reached the gates that led into the city. Lucille quickly jumped out and ran up to them, he was dying to get inside and run straight to the orchards. Gwindel shook his head and drove forward and ignoring Kohaku, who was saying to hit the blonde. Eles laughed and earned herself a glare from the man. She ignored it however. The gates opened just enough for the car to pass but knocking Lucille to the ground in the process. Lucille sat up quickly and followed inside. Gwindel slowed so they wouldn't leave the vocalist in the dust. The lord of the kingdom was waiting for them along with his daughter. Everyone got out except for Lucille since he wasn't in the car to begin with. "Hello I'm Lord Colt and this is my daughter Princess Shamaya," Lord Colt introduces.  
>"Hello," Shamaya said giving a weak wave to the mucisions.<br>"I hope you are comfortable during you stay," He adds giving them a smile. "Miss Angel will show you to your rooms, but I'm sad to say that there is only two free rooms," He continues. Lucille gies the man a false smile.  
>"That is perfectly fine thank sir," Lucille said and follows the dark haired woman who must've been Miss Angel. They follow silently. Secretly though Eles was forming a plan to see if Gwindel was right about Kohaku liking Lucille, and boy was it good.<p>

"What! Eles do you have a death wish!" Kohaku yelled at the girl who had just said she would rather share a room with Gwindel. Lucille was sulking in the corner, clearly upset that Eles had chosen Gwindel over him.  
>"Kohaku its not like I planned this," Gwindel said trying not smile just like Eles who was beside him. Kohaku gave the two of them a death glare, and Lucille had recovered.<p>

"It's not like I can go against Eles' wishes," Gwindel continues on. Kohaku growls at the older man hating him with every fiber in his body. Lucille finally decides to finally speak up.  
>"It's fine with me," Lucille said anger filling within his voice. Kohaku turns the vocalist obviously pissed off.<br>"Seriously Lucille!" He screams.  
>"It can't be helped," Lucille answers.<br>"But-"  
>"No buts," Lucille cuts him off. "Me and Kohaku will share this room and Eles and Gwindel will share the other, all right?" Lucille concludes.<br>"Yes," Gwindel and Eles answer in unison. Leaving Kohaku to mummble to himself about how he would get back at them for this.


End file.
